My Tears Will Fall
by KittyDoggyLover
Summary: She walked alone through the park. The cool night breeze blew across her face. She didn't know that she was being watched. EllieMarco friendship. Chapter 4 up, now!
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: This is my first Degrassi story. It takes place in current time, only Marco and Dylan have broken up. Ellie and Marco are still sharing the apartment. This story is pretty dark. It contains violence and mentions of rape. Also may mention cutting in later chapters. Do not read if that sort of thing will bother you._

* * *

Ellie Nash walked back to her apartment alone, after a night of hanging out with her friends at The Dot. Normally, she did not walk home alone, but Marco had a nasty cold so he had chosen to stay home for the night. The warm summer breeze blew across her face, as she slowly made her way through the quiet park. Ellie had walked this path many times on her way back from The Dot, but for some reason it seemed very different walking along, at night.

As Ellie walked, she couldn't help but wonder how Marco was doing. He had came down with a very nasty cold. She had wanted to stick around at their apartment that night to make sure that Marco was alright, but he insisted that she did not stay home just because he had "a tiny little cold".

Suddenly, Ellie was pulled from her thoughts as she felt arms crab her from behind. She tried to scream, but the stranger had covered her mouth before she had the chance. She struggled against her attacker, trying desperately to escape. It was no use. Her attacker was much larger and stronger then she was. Before Ellie even really knew what was happening, she had been drug off of the path in the park, and into the woods.

The man slammed Ellie's body to the ground. Before she even had a chance to move, he was on top of her. It was the first time that Ellie had actually layed eyes on her attacker. He was a big man. Wearing black pants, a black hooded sweatshirt, and a black ski mask.

It only took seconds for the man to start ripping off Ellie's cloths. And that's when it hit her... that is when Ellie knew just what was happening. Her eyes welled up with tears. "Please, don't do this," she cried. The man just slapped her across the mouth. "Shut up or you're dead," he said, pulling a knife from his pocked.

Ellie cried, as she felt her attacker ripping off her cloths. Once he had removed all of her cloths, he started touching her. He was touching her everywhere. Ellie just wanted him to stop, she wanted it all to be over. She closed her eyes tightly, hoping that this was all just a bad dream... a nightmare.

For a moment, he stopped touching her. Ellie opened her eyes. What she saw scared her even more. Her attacker had pulled off his pants, and was removing his boxer shorts. "Oh God, no... please, please don't do this," she begged. "I've never ever... i've never even been with a man before. Please don't,"

At hearing that, the attacked just laughed as he roughly shoved himself into her. She let out a cry of pain. He just kept doing it, faster and faster. Deeper and deeper. Ellie had never felt so much pain in her entire life. Finally, after what seemed like forever... it was over. The attacker pulled his boxer shorts back up and put on his pants. And as quickly as he had came, he left. Leaving Ellie sobbing in the bushes.

TBC.

_

* * *

__I know this chapter is short, but the next one will be longer. Please read and review. I need to know if I shound continue with this or just stop._


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N: Okay peoples, here is the second chapter. I'm glad that you liked it and want me to continue. I would like to thank Ashley, DegrassiMarcoluv, FrebruaryNight, and The Calendar Girl for reading and reviewing my story! I really do appreciate it!_

* * *

Marco paced the apartment that he shared with Ellie. He was getting more and more worried with every passing moment. It was after 11:00pm, and Ellie still wasn't home. It wasn't like Ellie to be out this late and when she did stay out late, she always called. Marco decided that if Ellie did not come home very soon, he would go out looking for her.

A little while later, Ellie still hadn't returned. Marco had just went to get his jacket, so he could go looking for Ellie... when he heard the door open.

"Ellie, my God where have you been! I was just about to go looking for you," Marco said, walking into the room. He stopped dead in his tracks. There before him stood Ellie. Her face was tear stained and more new tears forming in her bloodshot eyes. Her cloths were all torn.

"Ellie! What happened?" Marco asked, as he rushed to her side.

Ellie didn't answer. Instead she just started crying even harder. Marco placed him hands gently on her shoulders, helping her to the couch, and sitting down beside her. She flinched at his touch.

"El, what happened?" Marco asked softly. She didn't respond to his question. Instead she just turn away from him. "Come on, tell me what happened, sweetheart,"

Ellie turned to face Marco. She tried to speak, but the words wouldn't come through the tears that she was crying. She buried her face into his neck. "Oh Marco... I... I was so s-scared," she cried. Marco wrapped his hands tightly around his friend's shaking body. Just trying to comfort her while she cried. However, as soon as Ellie felt his arms wrap around her body, she quickly pulled away. She buried her face in her hands. Ellie's flinching and pulling away made Marco worry even more. He knew something horrible had happened to his friend, but he was hoping that he was wrong about _what_ actually happened.

"El, please talk to me... tell me what happened," Marco said softly.

"I... I was walking home, through the park," Ellie said, looking down at the floor. "It was dark. I... I didn't see anyone there. Then, someone... he grabbed me from hehind," She broke down crying... unable to finish.

"It's alright," Marco said, trying to calm his friend. "You're here, now. No one can hurt you,"

"He... he dragged me into the bushes, off of the path. He pushed me to the ground... before I could move... he was on top of me. Then he... he started ripping my cloths. I begged him not to do it, Marco, I begged him. But, he had a knife. And then he... he raped me. I begged him to start... but he wouldn't," By the time that Ellie had finished telling Marco what had happened, she was sobbing again.

"Oh El, I am so sorry," Marco said. Not knowing what else to do or say. His first instinct was just to wrap his arms around Ellie, and not let go. But, he knew that was not a good idea, given what she had just been through. She probably wouldn't want a man touching her.

"I... I thought he was going to k-kill me," Ellie studdered.

Marco gently placed his hand over Ellie's shaking one. She flinched at his touch, but at least she didn't pull away. "It's going to be alright. You're safe, now," he told her.

Marco didn't know who he was trying to convince more, Ellie or himself. Because deep down inside, he didn't know if everything would be alright. He didn't know how his friend would recover from something so horrible. He remembered when he had been beated up the night he was with Jimmy. It had left him very shaken and afraid. This was something far worse then what he had went through, and if it had taken him a long time to get over what happened to him... he had no idea how long it would take Ellie to get over being raped.

"El, we really should call the police and report this, sweetheart," Marco said.

"No Marco, I... I can't" Ellie cried.

"But, Ellie..."

"No Marco, I can't... I just can't. I can't deal with that, right now," Ellie said.

Marco sighed. He knew calling the police would be the best thing to do, but if Ellie didn't want to report what happened he couldn't make her. "Alright, El... if you're sure,"

Ellie buried her face in her hands, and started sobbing again. Marco hated seeing his best friend so upset, so broken. He carefully leaned over, and wrapped his arms gently around her shaking form. She flinched at his touch, but this time she didn't pull away. Instead she returned his embrace, holding onto him tightly. She buried her face into his neck, allowing him to comfort her while she cried.

"It's going to be ok, El," Marco said, softly. "It's going to be ok,"

Marco just sat there holding Ellie for what seemed like hours, as she cried. Finally, her she calmed down some, and she wasn't crying as hard. "Marco, I... I'm going to take a shower," she told him.

"Alright," Marco said.

"You... you should take some medicine for that cold," Ellie said, as she walked into the bathroom.

That was just like Ellie. No matter what was going on in her life, no matter hot bad things were... she would still always find the time to be concerned about someone else.

Ellie stepped slowly into the bathroom, turning on the hot water. She had to wash _him_ off of her.

TBC.

* * *

_Like it? Hate it? Please tell me in a review!_


	3. Chapter 3

_A/N: Here is the next chapter. Emotions are running high in this chapter. I hope you all don't think anyone is too out of character. I am very glad that so many people like my story. Thanks so much to everyone who has taken the time to read and review! I really do appreciate it!_

* * *

Marco stood by the bathroom door. It had been over 2 hours since Ellie had went in to take a shower, and he was starting to get very worried. The water was still running, he could hear that. There was no way that it could take anyone that long just to take a slower, though. Images of Ellie cutting herself again flooded his mind. _She wouldn't start cutting again? Would she? _Marco asked himself. To be honest... he had no idea if what happened could drive Ellie back to her old, destructive behavior. But, just the thought scared him to death.

"Ellie," Marco called, with his head leaned against the bathroom door. Listening for a reply. He got none. "El, are you alright in there?"

Still, there was no answering. Which only made Marco worry worse.

"Come on. Answer me, El," Marco called. He waited a moment, and when he still got no answer, he slowly started opening the door. "Ellie, if you don't say something, i'm coming in,"

When Ellie didn't say anything, Marco slowly entered the bathroom. What he saw shocked him. Ellie was in the bath tub crying, her arms covered in blood... but not from cutting. This time, it was from her rubbing them raw with a wash cloth. Even after Marco had entered the room, Ellie still kept on scrubbing at her bloody arms... as though he wasn't even there at all.

"Ellie, stop that!" Marco said loudly, as he ran over to the tub. Taking the cloth from her hands.

Ellie jumped instantly, her heart starting racing. Marco's fast movements had scared her... they had sent her back to that night.

"Please don't," Ellie cried, as she moved into the corner of the bath tub, trying to get as far from Marco as she could. "Please, please don't... don't hurt me. Not again, please,"

Marco looked down at Ellie. He was shocked. Did you really think he was going to hurt her. She had to know that he would never, ever hurt her, right? She was his best friend, after all. Slowly, he nelt down beside the tub. Moving slowly with hopes that he wouldn't scare her any more then what he already had.

"El, it's alright," Marco said, softly. "I'm not going to hurt you, sweetheart. I... I would never hurt you,"

Marco reached out, slowly touching Ellie's arm. She pulled away instantly. Becoming even more upset then before.

"Don't touch me!" she shouted, through her tears. "Please, just leave me alone,"

That's when it hit Marco that Ellie was probably having a flash back. She probably didn't know it was Marco in the room with her. She probably thought that he was her attacker.

"El, it's alright... it's just me, it's Marco," Marco said, softly. "It's all over, El. He's not here,"

Ellie looked up at Marco, her whole body shaking. "Marco?" she croaked.

Marco nodded. "Yeah, El... it's me,"

Suddenly, without any warning Ellie dove up into Marco's arms. She held onto him, almost as though she were holding on for dear life. Marco couldn't stand to see his friend hurting like this. He just wrapping his arms tightly around her, holding her as close as he possibly could. He stroked her hair softly. "It's gonna be alright, El. I promise... it's gonna be ok,"

They just sat there, holding each other until Ellie finally calmed down. When she did reality sank in, and she realized that she was naked, sitting on the bathroom floor, in Marco's arms. She blushed, quickly reaching over to grab the big fluffy bath towel that was sitting on the edge of the tub. She wrapped it around herself, quickly.

"I'm really sorry about this, Marco," Ellie said. "I... I usually don't get this emotional about things,"

"You don't have anything to be sorry about, El," Marco told her. "This night has really been hell for you. It's alright to show emotion, El. It's better that you are letting it out, instead of trying to hold it all in,"

"Thanks Marco, for... for being here," Ellie said, looking into his eyes for the first time that night.

"Hey, what are friends for?" Marco said, pulling her a little closer to him.

A small smile spread across Ellie's face.

"Are you alright, now?" Marco asked softly.

"Yeah, I... I think so," Ellie said.

"Alright then, what do you say we get you into some dry cloths? You must be freezing,"

"Yeah," Ellie said.

Marco handed Ellie her cloths. "Do you... do you, uh, need any help?" he asked.

"No, I... I think I can manage,"

"Alright, i'll go make us a cup of coffee," Marco said.

"Sounds good,"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A short while later, Ellie met Marco in the kitchen. He was sitting at the table, two cups of steaming hot coffee sat before him. Ellie sat down slowly, trying to ignore the pain that any movement caused.

"Here you go," Marco said, as he gently handed Ellie the cup of coffee that he had made for her.

"Thanks," Ellie said quietly, as she looked down at the floor.

"Ellie?" Marco said, softly.

"Yes?" Ellie said, slowly looking up at him.

"If you want to talk about, you know, what happened tonight... i'll be here to listen," Marco told her. "It might make you feel better,"

Ellie took a deep breath. "No, I don't feel much like talking, right now. I think i'm just going to go to bed, if you don't mind,"

"Oh no, of course I don't mind... if you're tired, go get some sleep," Marco said.

"Yeah, i'm going to... i'll, uh, i'll see you in the morning," Ellie said.

"See you in the morning," Marco said.

Ellie got up, and started walking out of the kitchen. Then she stopped in the doorway. "Marco... thanks, for everything," she said.

"You don't have to thank me, El," Marco said. "Just try to feel better, okay?"

Ellie nodded, as she walked out of the kitchen. She went straight to her bedroom. She was very tired, and really just wanted to go to sleep... to forget the events of the night had ever happened. Ellie climbed into bed, soon finding that sleep wouldn't come easy, for she couldn't get the images of her attacker out of her mind.

TBC.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Like it? Hate it? Please tell me in a review!_


	4. Chapter 4

_A/N: Wow! I cannot believe how many reviews i've gotton already. I am very glad that people are enjoying my story, so far. Thanks so much to everyone who has read and reviewed! I really do appreciate it! Sorry that it took me so long to post this chapter. My life has been really hectic lately... and i've been working on the last chapter of a story that I am co-writing with a friend. I will try to get the next chapter posted sooner, though. Again, I really hope that no one seems too out of character. I just love the bond that Ellie and Marco have._

* * *

Marco had just drifted off to sleep, when he heard a blood curtling scream. He knew that voice anywhere... that was Ellie. Marco jumped out of bed, quickly running down the hallway to Ellie's room.

"Ellie, are you alright?" Marco asked.

When he got no reply, he just opened the unlocked door... letting himself inside. What Marco saw was heart breaking. Ellie had somehow gotten her body entangled in the sheets of her bed, as she violently tossed and turned. It was clear that she was having a horrible dream. Her entire body was trembling. Marco rushed to her bedside.

"Ellie," He said, as he stroked her hair gently. "Ellie, wake up... it's just a dream,"

Ellie didn't wake up. Instead, the horrible nightmare kept playing on inside of her head.

"El, come on. Please wake up," Marco pleaded, as he could not stand to see his friend hurting so much.

Marco finally put his hand on Ellie's shoulder, shaking it softly. "El, wake up," he said softly. Suddenly, Ellie's eyes flew open. The room was dark, and she could not see that it was Marco standing above her. Her mind automatically kicked into overdrive. She thought it was him, her attacker. She feared he was back.

Ellie let out a loud scream, as she tumbled off the other side of the bed. Her eyes were filled with pure fear. She darted over to her closet, quickly climbing inside, and slamming the door shut behind her. Marco just stood there for a moment, taking in what had just happened. It hurt him deeply to know that Ellie, his best friend in the whole world, the person he had always confided in, and the person who had always trusted him enough to confide in, was so terrified of him.

Marco slowly walked over to the closet, standing just outside of the door. He could hear Ellie sobbing inside, and it was tearing him apart. "Ellie," he said softly. "Ellie, it's me... it's Marco," Ellie didn't say a word, but he could hear that she had started sobbing even harder.

"El, it's alright...," Marco said, softly. "Look, I know you're scared. But, I would never hurt you. You're my very best friend, and it just kills me to see you hurting like this. Please El, please come out of there... I don't want you to spend the rest of the night hiding in a closet because of me,"

"How... how do I know?" Ellie sobbed.

"How do you know what, sweetheart?" Marco asked.

"How d-do I know... that you're... you're Marco... and not _him_?" Ellie asked, her voice cracking as she did so.

Marco could not hold back his emotions any longer. He had been trying all night to be strong for Ellie, but at that very moment... he just couldn't be strong anymore. Tears started rolling down his face, as he put his hand over his mouth, trying to hide the sob that he had just let out. He took a brief moment to gain his composure, before finally being able to answer his friend.

"El, it's me... can't you hear my voice... it's me, it's Marco,"

"I... I'm just so scared," Ellie cried. "I... I want to believe you... but i'm scared,"

"I know, El," Marco said, softly. "I know you're scared... and that's alright. It's ok to be scared sometimes... but it is me, El. It's Marco... and he, the bastard who hurt you, he's not here. I promise he's not,"

Marco could hear Ellie sobbing, then he heard her put her hand on the door knob. Slowly, the door opened. Ellie's tear stained face met Marco's tear stained face. Their eyes met, for only a moment. Marco could see the fear in Ellie's eyes, and she could see the pain in his eyes.

"I... I'm sorry," Ellie sobbed.

Marco looked at her. He didn't have the slightest clue what she was saying that she was sorry about, but he could tell by the look on her face, that she truely did feel that she had done something wrong.

"El, what are you sorry for?" Marco asked. "You have done nothing wrong... nothing,"

Ellie shook her head. "Yes... yes I did," she cried. "You're... you're crying, Marco. It's... it's all my fault. This is all my fault,"

Marco could not believe his ears. Did Ellie really think what happened was her fault? She should know it wasn't her fault, but he could tell by the look on her face, that she really thought it was.

"Ellie, what happened... it wasn't your fault. There was nothing you could have done to stop it. You were overpowered. You told me so earlier tonight. This was not your fault. Not any of it, you understand me. If anyone is to blame, it's me... because I should have been there, El. If I would have been there, none of this would have happened,"

Ellie looked Marco stright in the eye. "It's not your fault, Marco," she told him. "I... I don't want you to be blaming yourself for this,"

Marco reached over, taking Ellie's hand in his own. He squeezed it gently. "How about we make a deal, i'll try not to blame myself, if you do the same. Alright?"

"Alright," Ellie said, as she closed the small distance between them, laying her head down gently on Marco's ahoulder. He stroked her hair softly. Ellie closed her eyes, she was so tired... but she was also scared to go back to sleep, fearing that her nightmares would return.

Marco could see that Ellie was very tired. "Why don't you climb back in bed. Try and get some sleep, you look really tired," he told her.

Ellie nodded, reluctantly moving from Marco's comforting embrace, up onto the bed. He pulled the covers up over her body, and tucked her in tightly. "If you need anything, anything at all... remember i'll be right down the hall," he said, softly.

With that said, Marco left the room. Slowly closing the bedroom door behind him. He slowly went back to his own bedroom. Part of him had wanted to ask Ellie if she wanted to come sleep with him for the night, since she had been having nightmares. But, the logical part of him knew that, after everything she had been through that night, sleeping in a bed with a male... if even he was gay, was probably the very last place she would want to be.

Marco had just crawled back into his bed, when he heard footsteps coming down the hall. The footsteps stopped right outside of his bedroom door. His door slowly opened. Marco looked up, and saw Ellie standing there.

"Ellie, are you alright?" Marco asked.

"No," she replied, her voice was barely a whisper.

"What's the matter, El?" Marco asked, softly.

"I... I'm... Marco, i'm scared," Ellie said, her voice cracking.

"Come here," Marco said, reaching his arms out to offer her a hug.

Ellie walked into Marco's room, sitting down on the edge of his bed, she fell into his embrace. She buried her face in the arch of his neck, and started sobbing quietly. Marco didn't know what to do to make his friend feel better... so he just held her in his arms tightly.

"I... I'm sorry, Marco," Ellie sobbed. "I'm sorry for bothering you. I know... y-you have a cold, you should be resting... i'm sorry,"

"El, you're not bothering me, sweetheart," Marco said. "Why don't you spend the night with me?"

"Oh no, I... I don't want to put you out...," Ellie started, but Marco cut her off.

"You won't be putting me out, El," he said. "Now, what do you say?"

"Alright," Ellie said, with a nod.

They both layed down on the bed. Ellie buried her face in Marco's neck, and he wrapped his arms tightly around her. It didn't take long before they both fell fast asleep. They could only hope that Ellie wouldn't have anymore nightmares for the rest of the night.

TBC.

* * *

_Like it? Hate it? Please tell me in a review!_


End file.
